1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making reproduction of pictures or scenes by accomplishing a time shift for an arbitrary time while temporarily accumulating television signals or a like and a device for the same and a bookmark being used in the above method and the device, and more particularly to the method for reproducing pictures or scenes by accomplishing a time shift and its device which enable a user to jump to a scene that the user wishes to see using the bookmark and, by inputting the bookmark into an other time shift reproduction device, to reproduce pictures or scenes by jumping to a same scene that the user wishes to see in the other time shift reproduction device as well.
The present application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-228790 filed on Jul. 27, 2001, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional time shift reproduction device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 7-250305. FIG. 13 is a block diagram showing configurations of such the conventional time shift reproduction device. In FIG. 13, a video signal that has been input to an antenna terminal 100, after having been converted to an analog video signal and an analog voice signal in a tuner 101, is displayed through a selecting circuit 102 in a display device 103. Moreover, at the same time, a video signal output from the tuner 101 is fed to a compressing device 104 where a specified amount of information is compressed. The video signal compressed as above is fed to a storage device 105. A video signal being temporarily stored in the storage device 105 is read after a time shift has been accomplished in accordance with requirements of a user and, after having been expanded in an expanding device 106, is displayed through the selecting circuit 102 on the display device 103.
Moreover, as an additional function of the time shift reproduction device of this type, a function is known which is adapted to start reproduction of information by storing a place where a specified video and a specified voice are saved using a bookmark and, after having accomplished a time shift, of having a place jump to the place where the above video and voice are saved, similar to putting a marker between pages of a book.
In such the conventional time shift device, management of a storage medium is performed by a physical address being inherent in each device. Therefore, even if same information is stored by each device, a physical address of the stored information is different for each device in ordinary cases. That is, even when, in one device, information is stored in address “100” (not shown; given as example only) serving as a physical address, in another device, completely different information is stored in ordinary cases. Therefore, even if a place where a video is saved on a storage medium, if the bookmark to identify the place is associated with a physical address being inherent in each device, the bookmark of this type can not be used in an other time shift reproduction device. As a result, a user using the reproduction device of such the kind can not employ that kind of bookmark as a means to introduce a scene desired to be seen to other users having the reproduction device of another type.